Many modern digital communication systems use orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) modulation technology. Various types of error correction codes are used to increase robustness of transmitted signals. For example, OFDM and error coding is used in wireless technologies such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and wired communication technologies such as digital subscriber line (DSL).